


Studio

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Characters, Asexual and Sex-Positive, Demisexuality, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Loudmouth just wants Mischief to know how beautiful he is.





	Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Mischief, Rabble, and Ruckus belong to Kristsune! Beta'd by Soleriane! 
> 
> Mischief is agender and asexual, Loudmouth is demisexual.
> 
> (Set in the college years)

“You’re beautiful, Chief,” Loudmouth whispers, settling on Mischief’s lap as they sit together on the ratty old couch, before he gestures to the mostly-finished paintings around the studio, “All of this?  It doesn’t hold a candle to how beautiful you are.”  

The look on Mischief’s face, disbelieving and a little confused, breaks his heart.  “Loudmouth…”

“No, I mean it.  You’re beautiful… will you let me prove it?”  This hadn’t really been  _ planned _ , and he would back off immediately if Mischief wasn’t interested, but he can  _ definitely _ feel that he isn’t completely  _ uninterested _ .  

Mischief brushes his fingers over Loudmouth’s cheek, meeting his eyes.  “Okay.”  He leans up to seal his agreement with a warm, soft kiss - Loudmouth  _ loves _ the way he kisses, soft and deep all at the same time.  “I want this.”  And that’s all Loudmouth needs to kiss him again, as Mischief’s hands wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close.  It’s something else he loves about his boyfriend; Mischief is the only one who can make him feel  _ small _ , like something to be  _ taken care of _ .  It feels  _ nice _ .  

“You’re  _ beautiful _ , Chief,” Loudmouth repeats between kisses, “I love watching you when you’re gardening, and you look so happy - you know how many times I’ve tried to draw you like that?  I just can’t get any of them pretty enough.”  His voice is getting huskier, more insistent, but he  _ needs _ Mischief to  _ know _ how he sees him.

Mischief moans into the kiss, quiet and sweet, and Loudmouth helps him out of the over-alls and the crop top under them.  His fingers trace patterns over every inch of his boyfriend’s tanned skin, darkened further by the sun and the blush staining his cheeks.  Loudmouth reaches between them, stroking Mischief’s cock, shivering when he hears him moan.

It catches him by surprise when Mischief lifts him easily to help him strip off the paint-stained jeans he always wears to the studio, and then his t-shirt, worn soft and more holes than fabric now.  The cool air on his hot skin makes Loudmouth whine, at least until Mischief’s warm arms wrap around him again, gathering him close to kiss him again, more insistent and demanding this time.

“Hold on-  hold on, just a second.”  Loudmouth gives him a shy little smile, though he doesn’t move off Mischief’s lap to rummage through his bag, instead leaning back, trusting Mischief to hold him steady.  He makes a soft noise of triumph as he pulls the bottle of lube out of an inside pocket, blushing a little at his boyfriend’s raised brow.  “So maybe I’ve been thinking about how to prove all this to you for a while.”  He leans forward to catch Mischief’s lips in another kiss, smiling at the soft laugh that greets him.  

Loudmouth can open the bottle one handed, though it takes slightly more coordination to pour a little into his hand when his other hand is buried in Mischief’s hair, but it’s so worth it when he hears him moan into the kiss as he wraps a hand around his cock.  He strokes Mischief slowly, murmuring soft praise against his lips as he does.  It doesn’t take long before his boyfriend is bucking a little into his hands, and Loudmouth shudders every time he gets a little friction against his own cock.

“Let me-”  Loudmouth shifts, arching his back a little - mostly for show - so he can start opening himself up for Mischief.  He moans softly at the first press of his fingers into himself; Mischief’s answering moan is an even headier rush of pleasure as he starts to ride his hand, getting himself ready as quickly as he can.  It feels good, and so does the way Mischief’s eyes have gone dark while he watches, but it’s not  _ enough _ .  He slips his fingers out - good enough, even if Mischief’s dubious look says he thinks otherwise - and shifts to take him.  

Warm hands wrap around his ass, holding him still.  “Let me,” Mischief says, his voice low and husky, and all Loudmouth can do is nod as his boyfriend slowly lowers him on his cock.  It feels  _ incredible _ , and Loudmouth whimpers softly into the kiss as he slides down the last inch to sit fully on Mischief’s cock.  

“You’re amazing,” he whispers, trying to focus enough not to come then and there, “Oh fuck, Chief.  You feel so perfect.”  He tries to roll his hips, but Mischief only tightens his hands.  He slowly starts to help Loudmouth ride his cock, hands  _ almost _ tight enough to leave beautiful bruises on his ass.   “You don’t know how good you are.”  Loudmouth steals another kiss, shuddering as Mischief wraps a hand around his cock again, stroking him as he helps him move.  “You belong here, beautiful, you’re a work of  _ art _ .”  In the flickery artificial lights, with the unnatural stillness turning everything dreamy and quiet and somehow outside of time, Mischief looks like a painting.  “I love you so much.”  Loudmouth is already panting against his boyfriend’s lips, and it isn’t long before Chief wraps a hand around his cock, his thrusts getting faster and shallow, chasing his pleasure and dragging Loudmouth over the edge with him.  They come together, Mischief’s hips bucking just as Loudmouth comes all over their bellies, leaning over to kiss him again as he moaned.

They stay together like that for a little while longer, with Loudmouth’s forehead pressed to Mischief’s as they catch their breaths, both of them closing their eyes for a moment.  Loudmouth is the first to move, sitting back a little to smile dreamily at Mischief.  “Beautiful,” he says again, cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands, “So incredible.”   He isn’t coherent enough to say more for the time being, but Mischief leans forward to steal another kiss anyway, so that isn’t so bad.

Mischief smiles against his lips, reaching for his discarded shirt to clean them both up.  Loudmouth stretches out on the couch for a moment - he’d feel bad, but he knows it’s not the worst thing to happen on that couch.  “Thank you,” Mischief whispers, and Loudmouth leans up to kiss him before he grabs his boxers and jeans to at least look a little bit decent.  

“I meant everything I said.”  Loudmouth smiles as he pulls on his shirt, and steals one more kiss as Mischief gets dressed again too.  The crop top is a write-off, and he gives Mischief an apologetic look.  It only gets him another kiss, and he wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist as they walk out, heading to meet Rabble and Ruckus.  

Loudmouth would feel guiltier about the way his arm tightens a little around Mischief’s waist and his hackles rise anytime someone looks in their direction, but  _ Mischief _ doesn’t notice the appreciative stares he’s getting from everyone as he walks through campus wearing only the overalls, his back and chest mostly on display, along with the muscled shoulders Loudmouth loves so much.  How is he  _ not  _ supposed to be a little possessive?  Mischief is  _ his _ .

Warmth blooms in his chest when he hears Ruckus’ voice calling their names, and sees Rabble waving at them, a brilliant smile on his face.  Loudmouth can't help but smile back, and neither can Mischief as they head over to meet them.   Rabble wraps them both in a hug, accepting a kiss from each, before releasing them to kiss Ruckus as well.  The quad is quiet, and it's easy to find an empty space in the grass to stretch out in the early autumn sunshine, warm and content.  The last thing Loudmouth sees as he and Mischief doze off as they all sprawl and tangle up with each other is Rabble and Ruckus exchanging knowing smiles.  


End file.
